Medicine Cabinet
by KagamineKagami
Summary: A series based on things found in a first aid kit or medicine cabinet
1. Bandaids

**Bandaids fix everything. -Rin**

Bandaids

It was about two in the afternoon. A little girl sat on the examination table, kicking her legs. Her mother sat in a chair by the door of the room. The nurse had left, and they were waiting for the doctor.

The door opened and a man in a lab coat walked in. His name tag read "OISHI SHUICHIRO". He sat on the doctor's stool and scooted it over to the girl.

"Hi there. How are you feeling?" The girl sniffled.

"My arm hurts." Dr. Oishi smiled.

"I know. But we can fix that, and then you'll be able to go home. Okay?" The girl nodded.

"Good. Can I see your arm, please?" She held out her arm, which had a pink Hello Kitty bandaid on it. Dr. Oishi glanced at the girl's mother, who shrugged.

"What's this for?" His young patient frowned.

"It's to make my arm better." Dr. Oishi laughed.

"I don't think that's going to be enough, sweetie. You broke your arm. But how about we get you a pink cast?" The girl's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Pink's my favorite color."

Dr. Oishi and her mother smiled.


	2. Throat Lozenges

**The item (throat lozenges) is only really mentioned at the very end, sorry. -Rin**

Throat lozenges

Ibu Shinji had a sore throat, and he'd been complaining about it for some time. Kamio Akira told him it was probably because he "never shut up".

"It is not because I 'never shut up', I think I might be getting sick, which would be bad for you, since you can't kiss me when I'm sick, and-" Akira put a hand over Shinj's mouth.

"If you want your throat to get better, you have to stop talking."

"Is this even considered talking? What if I'm just mumbling under my breath, does that count? Can I still-"

"You can't go five minutes without talking." Akira challenged. Shinji opened his mouth to refute that, but stopped when he caught the look Akira was giving him. The silence lasted about thirty seconds before Shinji broke it.

"What am I supposed to do if I can't talk? Sitting in silence is not enjoyable. Akira looks annoyed, I wonder why. Could it be because I am talking? But if I didn't talk-" Akira covered his mouth again.

"I can think of better things to do than talk." And he removed his hand from Shinji's mouth, moving closer to kiss him.

Several minutes later, when they finally broke apart for longer than the few seconds it took to breathe, Shinji opened his mouth again.

"I did not talk for five minutes. I win. I wonder if Akira had some sort of reward in mind for this accomplishment." Akira caught the last part and grinned.

"He can think of a few things." And they kissed again.

~Omake~

The next day Akira woke up with a sore throat, and immediately called Shinji.

"You gave me your sore throat!"

"I told you I was getting sick, but you insisted it was due to my talking." Akira couldn't make out the rest of Shinji's mumbling through the phone.

"What?"

"I said, have a throat lozenge. I have some nice cherry flavored ones if you'd like them."


	3. Tampons

**I feel like I've violated some sort of taboo just by saying tampons. So I'll say it again. Tampons. -Rin**

Tampons

Kamio Akira would do anything for his captain, Tachibana Kippei. The whole team would. But, unfortunately for Akira, Tachibana knew that.

And that was how he ended up at the local Walmart with Tachibana An, shopping for ta-no, he couldn't say it. Couldn't even think it.

Tachibana had asked Akira to take his sister shopping, saying she needed a few things and he didn't want her to go alone. But he hadn't warned poor Akira that she needed...those.

"Akira-kun, will you put these tampons in the cart for me?" An handed him a box. Why did she have to say it so loudly? Now everyone would know why he was there! He tossed the box into the cart and hoped they could move on now. But An was still standing there, looking at the shelves.

"I think I'll get some liners too." Akira's face was turning more red than his hair (admittedly, not a difficult feat). He put the box An picked into the cart, and they went to the hair care aisle. Akira relaxed a little. There was just nice, safe, shampoo on this shelf. An picked out her shampoo and conditioner and Akira put them in the cart.

"Should we go look for bras next, Akira-kun?" An laughed as he blushed again.


	4. Ace Bandages

Ace bandages

Momoshiro Takeshi was bored. His adorable little kouhai/boyfriend had gone camping with his family for a week, so he had nothing to do at the moment. Ryoma didn't get cellular reception or Internet wherever he was, so Momo couldn't even text or email him.

Momo was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating calling Kaido to see if he wanted to play tennis, when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen to see who was calling and immediately hit accept call and held the phone to his ear.

"Ryoma?" The boy on the other end sighed.

"I sprained my ankle, so we're back early. Baka oyaji." He sounded irritated, and the last part was muttered under his breath. Momo wasn't sure whether to be glad Ryoma was back, or sorry for his injury. Maybe it didn't matter.

"Can I come over?" Ryoma sighed again.

"I guess. Okaa-san and oyaji went shopping, and Nanako's on a date, so it's just me."

"Yosh! I'm on my way." Momo hung up and went outside to get his bike.

When he got to the Echizen house and knocked on the door, he had to wait several minutes before Ryoma came to answer it. The younger boy's arrival was announced by thumping noises that came closer and closer to the door until it opened.

"Come in. We can go play video games in my room." He pushed the door open a little wider and hopped to the side on his left foot so Momo could get in. His right ankle was wrapped in an ace bandage.

"Did you hop all the way to the door?" Momo realized that's what he'd heard when he was waiting on the doorstep. Ryoma frowned silently and started hopping back to his room.

"Oi, you can't just hop everywhere! What if you fall? You'll hurt yourself again." Hop. Hop. "Are you listening to me?" Hop.

Momo took two large steps over to Ryoma and scooped him up.

"Fine, I'll carry you." Ryoma squirmed around trying to get free.

"Put me down, I can walk!"

"Nope." Momo whistled cheerfully and headed for Ryoma's room. When it became clear that the older boy wasn't going to put him down, Ryoma stopped struggling.

Momo kicked open Ryoma's door and plopped the younger boy down on the bed.

"There ya go. You're welcome." Ryoma sighed, not in the mood to argue.

"The controllers are in the desk drawer." He pointed with one hand and picked up the remote with the other, the in the TV and game system on.

After several hours of shooting aliens to save the universe, they heard the door open.

"We're back, Seishounen! Didja miss me?" Ryoma closed his eyes in irritation and exhaled loudly. His father's voice continued.

"We brought dinner! It's your favorite, fish!" Ryoma looked a little happier at the mention of food, though not many could tell. Momo could, however, and he stood, leaving the controller on the bed.

"I'll go, so you can eat dinner with your family." Ryoma nodded, and Momo leaned down for a hug and a goodbye kiss.

On his way out, Echizen Nanjiro stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming. The brat's been pretty upset over not being able to play tennis and do things normally. I'm glad he's got you to come take care of him."


	5. Benadryl

Benadryl

Oishi Shuichiro sneezed, wiping a slightly pink nose with a wadded up tissue. A few of his classmates blessed him. He'd been feeling sick for a few days now, but he was sure it was nothing he couldn't handle. He'd taken some Benadryl earlier that morning, but it wasn't working. It had only made him feel tired.

Oishi was fighting hard to stay awake in his classes, but kept dozing off. Every time he realized he was asleep, he woke up with a start. All he could do was hope no one saw him. The poor boy had been so tired he'd mixed up Aussie and aspie, and he was immensely relieved when the school day ended. Now all he had to do was make it through practice.

Oishi's coughing echoed through the locker room as the regulars changed. Kikumaru Eiji looked up from where he was trying to tie his shoe while standing on one foot.

"Nya, Oishi, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, thanks." But Oishi sounded congested. They finished changing, and Eiji managed to tie his shoes without incident.

When they began practice, things went further downhill. Oishi missed shots he could (and should) have gotten to, and kept coughing and sneezing. He was miserable, but he never complained, instead apologizing for being off his game.

This didn't escape the notice of Tezuka Kunimitsu, their captain. After just one practice match, he'd seen enough.

"Oishi, go home. You're excused from practice." Oishi protested immediately.

"I'm fine, Buchou, I can handle it." But Tezuka wouldn't hear it, and Oishi soon found himself being half-dragged home by his doubles partner. Eiji had linked arms with him so he couldn't escape.

"You're gonna go home and rest, Oishi. Or you'll die!"

"I seriously doubt I'll be killed by a cold." But resting did sound nice. He reluctantly allowed himself to be led to his house. Eiji took out his keys and unlocked the door for his sick friend, gently pushing him inside, closing the door and leading Oishi to his bedroom.

Oishi, beyond resisting by now, let Eiji flop him into his bed and pull the blankets over him.

"Now you have to rest. You're always taking care of everyone else, so now it's your turn to be taken care of."

Eiji stayed in the room until he fell asleep, and then went to the kitchen and made some instant ramen.

When Oishi woke up several hours later, he found Eiji asleep in a chair by the bed, and a bowl of ramen on the bedside table. He sat up and took the food, feeling a little better.

"Thanks, Eiji." Eiji smiled in his sleep.


	6. Sutures

Sutures

Fuji Shusuke, though it would shock his many fans if they found out, was terrible at science. Fortunately for him, his boyfriend Kawamura Takashi (another thing that would shock the fans), was not.

"Taka, where do I slice this ginkgo seed?" Shusuke held a scalpel over the roundish green seed on the table, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Somewhere in the middle, but be careful." Scalpels were sharp, and Taka didn't want anyone to get hurt. He watched nervously as Shusuke cut the seed in half, laying the scalpel down and recording his observations on his paper. They'd been given a take-home lab to do over the weekend.

Satisfied that the prodigy he was lucky enough to be dating could handle such a small blade, Taka turned away from the dissection to write some observations on his own paper. In the middle of his paragraph about how the reproductive structures in the seed looked, he heard a small gasp.

"Taka, would you get me a paper towel, please?" He turned around to find Shusuke still facing away from him, looking at the table, but no longer working. "Hurry."

Taka grabbed the whole roll of paper towels and was at Shusuke's side immediately. Shusuke was holding his left hand off to the side, trying to hide it behind his body.

"Fujiko, let me see." He was getting worried. What had Shusuke done?

"Just hand me a paper towel and I'll be fine." Taka shook his head.

"No, show me." Shusuke sighed and held his hand out over the table. There was a large cut on his finger, and he held his right hand beneath it to catch the drops of blood that fell. Taka gasped and felt his knees go weak. The cut looked so deep, and there was so much blood...

After a few seconds he realized Shusuke was calling his name, with his right hand on the side of Taka's head. "Taka? Are you okay?" He tried not to look at Shusuke's finger. "See, this is why I didn't want to show you."

Taka put his hand over Shusuke's on his head and took a few deep breaths. "I'm okay. We have to go to a doctor or something. I'll get a towel to wrap around your finger on the way." He avoided looking at the injury as he left the room, Shusuke following.

They found a towel to absorb the blood, and Shusuke sat on the add-on on the back of Taka's bike that he used to transport supplies for the restaurant. There was an emergency room not far away, and it didn't take long to get there. Taka practically scooped Shusuke off of the bike and tried to carry him in, but he protested until Taka put him down.

After filling out paperwork and seeing a doctor, Shusuke got a few stitches in his finger, and they were allowed to leave. But Taka still wasn't satisfied. "Are you sure you're okay?" He couldn't look back to see Shusuke while he pedaled the bike, but he heard his boyfriend laugh.

"I told you, I'm fine. But I don't think we should continue the lab today."


	7. Tweezers

Tweezers

Kikumaru Eiji was many things. Careful, however, was not usually one of them. This had resulted in many scraped knees and other small injuries over his fourteen years. This time it was a splinter.

And looking at Oishi with a pair of tweezers in his hand, Eiji decided he would rather keep his splinter. He was curled up behind the couch, listening for Oishi.

"Eiji? Please come out. I know you don't want to, but you do need to have that splinter taken out." Oishi looked around. "I'll buy you a parfait if you'll let me take the it out."

Eiji poked his head up from behind the couch. "The deluxe one with the giant Pocky and the ice cream that looks like a cat?"

"I don't know, Eiji, that one's kind of expensive..." Eiji started to sink back down behind the couch. "But I know you've been wanting to try it. So I guess it's okay." Eiji poked his head up again.

"And it won't hurt?" Oishi shook his head. "Promise?"

"I promise." Eiji climbed over the couch and sat down on it. Oishi sat down next to him. "Give me your hand, please." Eiji hesitated, fidgeting in his seat. Oishi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. Why don't you tell me about the cat ice cream in that parfait you want?" Eiji's eyes lit up.

"It's a scoop of ice cream with little chocolate triangles for ears, and a face made of candies. It's even got little paws. And there's another scoop for the body, and it has a tail. It's really cute, and it looks tasty." Talking about the ice cream did help calm him down a little. Oishi smiled at him.

"Better?" Eiji nodded.

"Will you give me your hand, please?" Eiji placed his hand in Oishi's and looked away.

"Don't do it yet. I'm not ready. Give me a second." Oishi waited, and Eiji kept talking.

"I'll be ready in a second. Just a second. Okay, I'm ready...no, I'm not. Maybe if I-"

"Eiji." Oishi interrupted. "It's already out." He showed Eiji the tweezers, with the splinter held between them.

"Oh." Eiji grinned. "You owe me a parfait."


End file.
